Home is Where the Heart is
by Breanna Birdie
Summary: Lord Voldemort has received intelligence on the existence of mutants and, after careful planning, has decided to capture students of Xavier's school for Gifted Individuals. The Order of the Phoenix plants operatives in the school in order to stop them.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my new fanfiction! I'm re-working my x-men/Harry Potter crossover to something I can be more proud of. There may be parts you recognize.

Prologue

Harry stood in the alley, staring at the hard features of the creature in front of him. Once a man, this creature had become so power hungry and driven on vengeance that it had literally began to change who he was. Though around them their comrades and minions fought, this man and Harry stood in a world of their own, oblivious. This was the man that struck fear into the hearts of every witch and wizard in Europe. This was the boy who had burned down his orphanage.

This was Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 1

Logan, Storm, Jean and Scott stood on the corner of Fifth and Harvard, trying to decide which way to search next. "Go right," Logan said, tensed, sniffing the air. "I'm telling you, there's something there."

"Not every Ukrainian restaurant is evil, Logan," Scott said sarcastically.

"Be nice," Jean chastised Scott. They were all dressed in civilian gear, all black. Storm wore a long trench coat opened to just reveal a white top. Logan wore a leather jacket and black jeans while Jean and Scott were dressed in matching sweaters.

"There's a storm coming in from the east," Storm said. "We should search that way first." Jean turned to press the crosswalk button for the direction Storm had indicated.

"You'd think the Professor could have narrowed down our area a little," Scott said.

"There's something in the area that's interfering with Cerebro," Jean stated for the fourth time. "We're as close as we can be."

The light turned and the group began to cross the street. As they got halfway across they began to hear screams coming from behind you. "I told you something was off!" Logan growled and bounded back the way they had come. Storm, Scott and Jean followed close behind.

"Ales!" They came to an alley and stopped short, taking in the scene just past the entrance. A girl stood just three feet in front of them, screaming at the young man in front of her. This was not the unusual part, though. The boy in front of her glowed blue and white as flames emanated from him, lighting everything around him on fire.

"Scott, get the girl!" Storm called. "Jean, calm him down." Storm brought a storm overhead and let the rain fall, dousing some of the fire the young man had caused. Slowly the flames emanating from the boy turned to orange, and then grew dimmer as they died. As soon as the flames were completely gone Storm and Jean rushed to the boy.

"Not a mark on him," Jean said, examining the flesh on the youth's hands and face. "I can't say the same for him psychologically, though."

"Let's get him back," Logan said, reaching between the women and picking the boy up. "Just to be safe, Jean, keep him knocked out until we get back."

"Right," Jean said and followed Logan out of the alley. Scott and the young woman sat against the wall next to the alley. "Let's get them both back the school," Jean said to Scott as Logan and Storm tried to hail a couple of cabs.

"Let's go," Scott said gently to the girl. "We're going to take you to the school we work at. You'll be safe there."

The girl stared at Scott with sorrow and regret in her eyes. "But will you be safe there?" She asked quietly before getting up. She climbed into the car the four mutants had driven over with Storm and Scott while Logan and Jean took the boy in the a Cab.

"What's your name?" Storm asked the girl. The youth had her arms wrapped around her torso and stared out the window at nothing in particular.

"Kameko," The girl said finally, after they had traveled a block or two. Storm took in her sharp British accent and wondered where it had come from.

"I'm Storm, and this is Scott. Logan and Jean are taking care of your friend in the cab. What's his name?"

They had to wait longer this time as Kameko struggled with her voice. "Alessandro," She finally choked out. Kameko stared at her hands in her lap and leaned against her door. "What are you going to do with him?"

Storm took the time to examine the girl now. She was slight, with long bushy hair that was matted in places and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a jacket two or three sizes too big for her and a pair of jeans with so many holes in them they could hardly count as clothing.

"We'll help him," Scott said when Storm provided no answer. "We work at a school for people just like him. But really, what happens from here is not up to us. It's up to you, Alessandro, and Professor Xavier. He'll be waiting to meet us when we get back."

Kameko let out a breath before closing her eyes. Storm and Scott shared a look before Jean turned to the front and settled in for the drive back to the academy.

* * *

I'm sorry about the lack of updates, everyone, but I've been thinking about this story for a year, wondering if I should abandon it, wondering if I should delete it because I didn't know when it would be done. Right here, right now, I'm not making any promises. I'm in the middle of moving and I don't know if I'll have a whole lot of time to write. But I'm going to try. I did NaNoWriMo last year, and the one thing it really taught me was to keep writing. Even when I get stuck, even when I get sick of it, keep writing. I can go back later and fix, but if I stop I have absolutely nothing. So, I'm working. My policy with writing any fanfiction is to have at least two more chapters written than I have posted. That being said, I'm working on the chapter after this one (Or possibly, the chapter after that one, I haven't gone back and broken it up yet) Which means, that if I stick with this, I'll have another chapter out next week.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story that you recognize from popular media, especially those things from the Harry Potter Universe and from the X-Men movies._

Harry stood on the side of the road, waiting. Waiting for what, he didn't know. Sometimes, it occured to him that he should begin moving, but which way?

There was a mist surrounding him, clinging to the trees, giving everything a existential glow, though there was no moon to be seen in the sky. Harry wondered that he didn't feel cold in the mist, but did not ponder on it for too long. The wind did not blow; the animals were still and silent.

And still, Harry did not move.

* * *

Jean and Logan made it back to the school in record time. "I take it things were successful?" The Professor asked as Logan lifted the boy from the cab and Jean paid the cabbie.

"I'll tell you about it later, Chuck," Logan said, stepping around Professor Xavier and into the school. He made his way swiftly to the concealed elevator and entered before he ran into any students.

Sub-Level one was home to the infirmary, but Logan bypassed it for sub-level two, which contained the isolation rooms. He made his way from the elevator the the closest room and laid the boy on the bed of the room, strapping him down.

"Is that really necessary?" Professor Xavier asked, coming up behind Logan.

"He would have destroyed the entire street had we not been there, Chuck," Logan stated, taking a step away from the bed. "He'll stay like that until we can get the rest of the story out of the girl."

"The girl that is currently with Scott and Storm?" The Professor asked. "Do you know their names?"

"Storm would know by now," Logan said. "They should be here soon. You might want to go meet them."

"That might be a wise idea," Professor Xavier agreed. He spent a moment staring at the boy that Logan thought was so dangerous. In sleep he looked peaceful, almost angelic. He wore clothes three sizes too big and his shaggy black hair looked like it hadn't been cut in months.

"Professor Xavier?" Xavier heard over his shoulder. "I have someone here to meet you."

Professor Xavier turned to see Scott, Storm, and who must be the girl that Logan had mentioned. "Meet Kameko," Scott said, inclining his head to the girl next to him. "She and Alessandro are friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kameko," Professor Xavier said, and Kameko looked up in surprise at the hint of British accent he had. "There'll be plenty of time to talk later; right now it seems like you could use a shower, change of clothes, and a hot meal."

"I'd rather talk now," Kameko told the Professor, glancing at him. "What'll you do with us?"

"Would you give us some privacy?" The Professor asked of the teachers. They reluctantly left the room and took up guard outside. "Well, young lady, what happens now is really up in the air right now. What can you tell me about Alessandro?"

"It's never gotten out of hand like that before," Kameko said, taking a seat on the chair next to Ales's bed. "He's never actually started any fires before."

"What were you two talking about before the fire?" Professor Xavier repositioned himself so that his wheelchair was facing Kameko.

"Ales... He's got a lot of skeletons in the closet. Stupid shop owner..." Kameko shook her head a let herself wander off a little before pulling herself back. "We had managed to scrape together enough for some buns. We went into the bakery to get some and the shopkeeper ushered us out without even letting us show him our cash. That was the last straw for Ales. He comes from a bad family, and has never been treated right. It just brought up all those memories, and he lost control." Kameko took a deep breath. "I'm sure he'd never do that intentionally."

"Now that you're here, you're welcome to stay as long as you want," Professor Xavier said, holding out his hand to Kameko. "The other teachers and I will come up with a plan to train Alessandro to control his abilities. Until that happens, he'll remain sedated here so that he's not a danger to the students. He won't stay that way long, though," Professor Xavier said, cutting Kameko off from anything she was going to say. "He'll be up and about in no time."

"Can I stay with him?" Kameko asked, taking Ales' hand.

"I want you to go to the infirmary to get a hot shower and to get checked over by a doctor. After that you're welcome to come back here." Professor Xavier turned his chair to the door, signaling that he would not be argued with. Jean came into the room and put an arm around Kameko to guide her away.

"Logan and Scott will be right outside the door should anything happen," Jean assured Kameko as she shot one last look at Ales. "He'll be fine."

Kameko let herself be led to the elevator and up to the infirmary before saying anything. "What if...What if they decide he's too dangerous? What if they decide that he should be sedated for the rest of his life?" Kameko went to the bed closest to the door and hopped up on it. "I could never forgive myself if that happened."

"Now you listen to me," Jean said, putting her hands on the girl's arms. "Alessandro won't be in that room forever. Not only will I fight to make sure of that, but Storm will too, and so will the students of this school. Alessandro will see the day where he's free to roam the grounds."

Kameko let her head hang. "I promise you, he'll be fine," Jean said. "Now, as for you. There's a shower through there," Jean pointed to a door at the far end of the ward. "I want you to take a shower. There are towels next to the door. I'll see if I can find you some new clothes." Kameko nodded and got off the bed. Jean watched her disappear into the bathroom before turning to the bedside table to pull a set of scrubs out.

* * *

Harry's ears perked up as a noise came out of the stillness. It was far off at first, a rumbling, growing closer and louder with remarkable speed. He peered into the fog, trying to discern where the noise was coming from, not making anything out in the fog except for lights.

The noise grew louder, showing no signs of the discomfort that it caused Harry. Harry clapped his hands over his ears and dived to the side of the rode as a large purple bus pulled up in front of him.

Harry, eyes shut and ears clasped tightly over is ears, did not notice when a man exited the bus. He did not notice the man's shaggy hair, slim build, and knobby knees. He did not notice the mischeivous twinkle in the man's eyes, so like the one that burned in Harry's.

Harry, feeling the rumble of he bus ease up, slowly took his hands off of his ears and opened his eyes, slowly taking in the man in front of him until he reached the face.

"Dad?"

* * *

Kameko stood in the shower, letting the warm water run over her. It had been ages since she had been able to use warm water. "Mmm," She sighed, lathering her hair. Her mind, relaxing, began to wander.

_''Will Voldemort show himself here soon?'_ She thought, the eyes of Dumbledore flashing through her mind, looking as they had the night she was given this mission.

_Dumbledore folded his hands and studied Hermione carefully. "Ms. Granger, I have a very special task for you," He said, studying Hermione for any signs of reaction. She hadn't really exhibited any signs of life since Harry's death, having been just going through the motions of life for everyone else. "It's a task that I can't entrust to just anyone. I need to know that you will be on board with this one hundred percent."_

_"What would you have me do, Professor?" Hermione asked, listening, but not really involved. She held her arms around her midsection, looking at the objects on Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster's heart sank to see the lack of sparkle in her eyes._

_"I need you, Ms. Granger, to go back into the muggle world. I need you to leave Hogwarts for me."_

_"Headmaster, I really think my place is here at Hogwarts," Hermione began, but Dumbledore cut her off. _

_"Hermione, I need you to go into the muggle world. There are people there that need your protection."_

_'You old coot,' _Kameko thought, shutting the shower off. _'Voldemort hasn't been anywhere near here.'_

* * *

"You've forgotten your trunk," James said as he and Harry boarded the knight bus. Harry looked back that the side of the road, which had just before held nothing but mist, and saw the trunk that James was talking about.

"That's not mine," Harry said, turning away from it.

"Best not leave it behind, Harry," James chastised lightly. "You never know what a trunk reveals about a person." James looked at Harry with that twinkle in his eyes and Harry shrugged once before fetching the trunk.

"If trunks speak volumes, what does mine say about me?" Harry asked, dragging the - suprisingly - heavy trunk behind him as James found two beds next to each other.

"You need to travel more lightly," James said, eyeing the sweat on Harry's brown and the strain his arms showed as Harry dropped his trunk at the foot of one bed.

"It's not my trunk," Harry stated again. He watched as James opened the trunk and, one by one, began to pull things out of it.

"You got this from Dumbledore in your first year," James said, pulling the invisibility cloak and draping it over the foot of the bed. "Leave it to Dumbledore to enable you." James pulled a Firebolt, and then a snitch, out of the trunk. "From your Quidditch days," He said, laying them on top of the cloak. Harry leaned in closer to see the inside of the trunk, which James snapped shut.

"I should be able to see it!" Harry exclaimed. "It's mine, isn't it?"

"It holds many secrets, even from you," James replied. "Rest now. Our stop is almost upon us."

* * *

"Thank you for waiting, Kameko," Tom said, pulling a stool in front of the girl and pulling out a pen to write on her chart. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad," Kameko responded. "Tired."

"You'll be able to go to your own room soon," Tom said. "Any aches and pains?"

"None," Kameko responded.

"How've you been eating?" Tom asked as he made a note on the file.

"Not well, but some," Kameko responded. "Whatever I could get my hands on."

"Any veggies?" Tom asked, making more notes.

"Nope," Kameko said. "Well, unless you count Apples."

"Apples?" Tom asked, looking up from his notes.

"They're dirt cheap," Kameko explained.

Tom proceeded to hand a thermometer to Kameko. "Normal temperature," he said, and recorded it. "Let's check your reflexes." Tom took his rubber mallet and tested the reflexes in Kameko's knees and elbows and recorded it. "Any abnormal bruising or cuts that don't heal?"

"Nope," Kameko said. "I'm fine, Doc. How's Ales?"

"He's fine," Tom replied. "Jean is currently with him. I'm testing his blood to see if there's anything we shouldn't give him, and then we'll let him wake, but be sedated." Tom closed Kameko's file. "It looks like you're fine, too. I'm recommending a good night's rest in a proper bed and a hot meal. Think you can do that?"

"For sure, Doc," Kameko said, and smiled. "Easy."

"I hope you're hungry, Kameko," Storm said, coming into the infirmary. "Supper's about to begin."

"Starving," Kameko said, hopping around Tom to get off the bed. "What're we having?"

"I think it's hamburgers," Storm said, handing over a change of clothes. "Get changed, and I'll show you to the dining room."

Kameko took the clothes and bounded over to the bathroom. "You'd hardly think she was worried," Tom said, watching her.

"I don't think she is," Storm said. "You know how resilient teenagers are." Storm sat on the bed Kameko had just vacated. "How are they?"

"Kameko's perfect, just in need of a hot meal and a good night's sleep," Tom said, setting the file down. "Alessandro seems fine. If I didn't know that he had very recently set fire to an alley, I would have him woken up." Tom sighed.

"Have you figured out what medications you can give him?" Jean asked.

"Tests are just running now," Tom replied. "Ales should be up and about by morning."

* * *

"Why are you here, Dad?" Harry asked, picking his head up off the pillow to stare at James, in the next bed over. "Where's Mom?"

"Your mother had no choice, Harry," James said. "It was either cross over right away or be stuck here forever. I, on the other hand, cannot cross over yet. When it's my time I'll be given the same choice, as will you and any of your children."

"But why? Why do we get these options when no others do?" Harry let his head fall to the pillow again. "It's all so confusing."

"I cannot explain," James said. "When I embraced life with your mother I forfeited that right. Bernad will be along soon to make everything clear to you."

"And I'm just supposed to accept that until then?" Harry grumbled, snapping his face toward the ceiling.

"I am your father, young man. I don't have to tell you anything I don't think you're ready for." James stared at the spot Harry was trying to make disintegrate. "When you wake up, Harry, things will be different."

"I suppose you can't tell me about that, as well?" Harry sighed and shut his eyes, fed up.

* * *

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new guest, Mitzu Kameko. She will be staying with us for a little while and will begin classes on Monday. I hope that you will all make her feel welcome." Professor Xavier held his hand out to Kameko and she nodded in response.

Jean took the attention off of Kameko just then, sensing that the girl did not want to stick out. "What did you prepare for us tonight, Bobby?" Jean asked, picking up a platter and taking a helping of the - as of yet - unidentified substance on it.

"Well, I tried a roast in the slow cooker," Bobby said. "Less work that way. I think I let it cook too long, though, and it turned into mush." Bobby shrugged and helped himself to the platter that Jean offered.

A chuckle went up around the table. "Maybe you should stick to dishes when you're on kitchen duty," Scott said, taking a helping of the mush and poking at it with his spoon.

"I promise it won't kill you," Rogue said, taking a substantial portion. "I made sure it was edible before I let him serve it." More laughter came from around the table. Kameko took a small portion of dinner, prodding it with her fork. At least it was better than what she had been getting for the past few months.

"So, what's your story, Kameko?" Rogue, who was seated next to the new girl, asked. "How'd you end up here?"

"Rogue!" Storm chastised. "Leave the girl be. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"It's all right," Kameko said, laying her fork on the table. She stared at her plate. "I, uh...Well, I ran away, three months ago. I met up with a kid named Ales and his friend, Megan. We've all been sheltering each other since. Ales is in the infirmary right now, recovering from an explosion of his powers."

"So, no powers?" Kitty asked from across the table.

"Sorry, no," Kameko said, blushing. "Ales can manipulate fire, though. I think he's got enough ability for the both of us."

"What happened to Megan, Kameko?" Scott asked, leaning forward.

"She...She was shot, last week. In a drive-by. The doctors say she'll live, but she'll need to be in a home for the rest of her life."

The table was still. "So tell me, what's it like here?" Kameko asked, picking up her fork and playing with her food. "I've never been in a school like this."

"Oh, it's great, Kameko," Quentin, appearing to be the youngest student, jumped in, breaking the tension around the room. Conversation picked up in twos and threes around the table.

"Really? Tell me about your classes. I don't think I got your name..."

* * *

"Harry, it's time we were off," James said, shaking his son's shoulder lightly. "This is our stop."

"What if I want to keep riding?" Harry said. "What if I just wanted to stay here until I had some answers? Dumbledore kept me in the dark for a good portion of my life. I want to know what's going on." Harry turned over and grabbed his pillow.

"Hermione is waiting for you, Harry," James said quietly.

"Dad, I'm dead!" Harry sat up and shouted. "Hermione's alive! There's nothing I can do to change that! So stop trying to taunt me with the impossible!"

"I can change that," James said, backing away. "But you have to get off here."

"My body's been obliterated, Dad," Harry said, wanting to get up and follow, but unable to believe.

"I have a new one ready for you. Come, I have someone for you to meet before you see Hermione." James grabbed Harry's trunk and began to toddle down the stairs, fighting gravity and the weight of the trunk.

"Is it Bernad?" Harry hurried after James, but stopped short at the bottom of the stairs. They were in a small white room, with a table and chairs. On one side there was a boy, with long, shaggy black hair and grey-blue eyes. He was slight, but muscular. He appraised Harry.

"This is the runt that's going to be taking my body?" The youth asked, standing and circling Harry. James nodded.

"Alessandro, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Alessandro Baldassare Felicio."

"Ales, call me Ales." Ales stopped in front of Harry and brushed away his bangs. "Nice scar. What happened?"

"Voldemort, when I was one."

"And this one?" Ales asked, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry looked, even though he knew that scar almost better than the one on his head.

"Detention. Enchanted quill that wrote with my own blood."

Alessandro studied Harry's eyes. "What about this one?" He asked, taking Harry's glasses and pointing to one just beside his eye.

"Whomping Willow, sneaking out of school," Harry said, taking his glasses back. "Why are you so scrawny?"

"Who you calling scrawny?" Ales challenged. "I'll let you know, I'm perfect weight."

"All right, you win," Harry said, holding his hands up. "Dad, can we get out of here now?"

"Woah, wait a minute. Dad? Are you just doing this because he's your _son_?" Ales whipped around and snapped at James. "Send me back. Deal's off."

"Ales, if I send you back now you'll be committed. Your mind can't handle the stress your abilities place on it."

"So how will he manage? He'll have the same neural pathways, same addictions, same interests, everything. His mind will be like mine. It WILL be mine!"

"He'll also have his own interests, though, Ales," James said. "He'll have the training he's received to control magic. He's had some occlumency lessons. It will help him stave off insanity while learning to control your abilities."

"Wait. Don't I get a say in this?" Harry stepped between the two of them. "This is my life we're talking about."

"You're dead anyways," Ales said, pushing Harry aside. "Your soul will return to normal if you die in my body."

"How do you know that? Have you done it?" Harry asked, shoving himself up to Ales again.

"Harry, calm down," James said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I told him it would happen. It's another question you can ask Bernad when you see him."

Harry stepped away and sat at the table. "Dad, if you want me to listen, go get someone who can tell me more about all of this."

"There is no one, Harry," James said sadly. "You will meet Bernad while walking in the land of the living. That's the best I can do for you."

"Come with me," Ales said, gesturing to Harry. "Could I get a moment alone with him?"

"Of course, Ales," James said. "I'll wait here."

Harry, seeing no other options, walked through the door behind Ales. Instead of a bus, it was now a white room. Ales was strapped to the bed, and Hermione sat beside him. An IV dripped steadily into him, and a machine monitored his heart rate.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, getting close to Hermione to study her.

"This is the land of the living. They can't see us when we're like this. Kameko and I, we roamed around New York. That's where these guys picked us up. They have me sedated right now so that I won't cause any problems with my abilities."

"What are they, exactly?" Harry asked, reaching out to touch Hermione. His hand went through her, and she shivered. Hermione looked around, rubbing her arms.

"Don't do that!" Ales said, grabbing Harry's wrist before he could do it again. "The more connection we have with this world, the harder it is to get to the next." Harry nodded and stepped back. "I can manipulate fire. When they found us I had just lit an alley on fire in my anger." Ales stared at his physical self for a long moment. "You can have my body on two conditions," Ales said after a moment.

"I'm listening," Harry said as Ales wrestled with himself.

"Take care of Megan for me. Kameko will tell you about her," Ales said quietly. "She's in the hospital right now, but will be moving to the Westchester home."

"Is this Kameko?" Harry asked, gesturing to Hermione.

"Got that right. My second condition: Kick some ass. Don't let this chance go to waste. Make sure this Voldemort person pays for what he's done."

"I will," Harry said. "Will I ever see you again?"

"When it's your time," Ales said. "I want to hear your story then."

"It's time to go, Ales," James said, coming up behind the young men. "If you see Lily, tell her I still love her, will you?"

"Sure," Ales said, and stepped away from the others. He swiped his arm through the air and space cracked, revealing a meadow. "Sweet!" He said, took one look back, and stepped through. "Remember, Megan!" He called through the crack before it closed.

"Help! Help!" Hermione began to shout as Ales' body shook.

"It's time for you to go, Harry," James said. "Just reach out and touch Ales."

"I'll still be me, right?" Harry said, reaching tentatively toward Ales. "I mean, I'll remember you, and Mom, and Hogwarts, and everything, right?"

"Of course. You'll have Ales' personality for a while, while you adjust to his body, but your soul will assert itself and you will be Harry Potter eventually. While in their world, Harry, adopt the name Ales and let Hermione be Kameko. She'll explain. Now, you must go!" Logan began to hold Ales down as Jean injected something into the IV. Harry, taking a deep breath, touched Ales, and the world went black.

* * *

"Shit," Logan said, rushing into the room and shoving an extra pillow behind Ales' head so that he didn't bang it. "Jean!"

"I'm here," Jean said, going over to Ales' IV stand and pushing some anti-convulsive medication. These had the exact opposite affect and Ales began to seize more.

"What the hell?" Logan said, grabbing the boy's shoulders to try and still him. "What did you give him?"

"It should have stopped the seizure!" Jean snapped back. "He must have an allergy!" Jean grabbed another syringe off of a cart and began to pull some medication from a class bottle into it. Ales began to wheeze, his airway closing.

"What are you giving him now?" Logan asked, poised to attack Jean if he thought the boy in danger.

"Epinephrine," Jean said, injecting it into the IV. "Adrenaline."

Logan sighed as the tremors grew weaker. "Go get him a proper doctor," Logan growled at Scott. Scott nodded and slipped out of the room.

"None of us knew this would happen, Logan," Jean said.

"That's right, none of us did," Logan responded, straightening up. "That's why he's getting an actual doctor. Keep him sedated with your powers until the doc can get here." Logan took a seat in the chair that Kameko had vacated while Jean straightened the covers over Ales and rushed his bangs back from his forehead.

"That's an interesting scar," Jean said, tracing the lightning-shaped scar over Ales' forehead. "I wonder where he got it."

"Are you sure it's not from the seizure he just experienced?" Logan growled, watching every move that Jean made.

"Too old. It's already scabbed over," Jean retorted. She removed her hand from Ales' forehead and stepped back as a large man entered the room.

"What happened?" The man asked, checking all of Ales' vitals.

"He began seizing, Doc. Jean gave him some of that anti-convulsive stuff you left, and the seizure got worse. Jean had to give him Adrenaline to calm him down."

"How much of each did you give, Jean?" The Doc asked.

"0.5 of each," Jean replied.

"Out of these bottles?" The Doc held up two glass bottles, the same one that Jean had just drawn medications from.

"Yes, Tom," Jean responded. "I'm telling you, he's allergic to something in the Ativan."

"It's not an allergy," A voice said from the doorway. They all looked over to see Kameko, hovering at the door, wanting to come in. "Whatever you've given to sedate him, he can't have it until the other drugs clear from his system."

"What drugs, Kameko?" Jean asked, taking a step closer to the girl.

"The ones to control his temper," Kameko responded. "Don't know their names. That's why he lost control today; He ran out of medication."

"Come, Kameko," Jean said, going to the girl and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to guide her out of the room. "Once Tom is done here he'll come up to the infirmary to check on you, let you know how Ales is doing."

"I'll have to figure out what he's on before I can give him anything else," Tom said, disposing of the syringes.

"Can't we just wait until the drugs are out of his system?" Logan asked, leaning back in the chair.

"He'll be awake by then, Logan," Tom responded. "I'll take a sample of blood and test it. We'll be able to adjust his medication by tonight. And, Logan?" Tom said, turning to face the man head on. "Jean is in her last month of residency. In two weeks time, she'll be a fully licensed doctor. She is perfectly capable, and you should treat her as such."

"Well, until then, I'd rather you looked after the kid, Doc." Logan stood, positioning himself next to the door. "I'll let you get on with your business."

* * *

Just as I promised, another chapter!I'm on vacation this week with work, but next week I will work more on this, I promise! Hopefully you see more on this story within the next two weeks. As always, thank you for reading, and if you liked it, please review!

Breanna


End file.
